Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-2y = 1$ $8x+4y = -3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-2y = 1$ $-2y = 4x+1$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $8x+4y = -3$ $4y = -8x-3$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{3}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.